Pacha Returns Home
(Pacha put the sack and vase in the cart with his llama) Pacha: What am I gonna tell the village? Franklin's dad: We should get going. Kronk: Come on, Kronky. Come on, Kronky. Okay. What do I do? What do I do? (Kronk steps on the cat's tail and falls and drops the bag downstairs) (It lands on Pacha's cart) Kronk: (falling downstairs) Back! Elbow! Shoulder! (He lands on the ground) Kronk: Oh. (gasps and sees the bag in the cart) Hey! Hey, you! Hey! Excuse me. Excuse me. Stop! Pardon me. Excuse me. Sorry about that. Comin' through. Hey, you with the cart! Uh-oh. This is not good. Hope that doesn't come back to haunt me. (gasps) (Pacha, Franklin and his friends and family walk from the palace, and through the jungle and walk up to Pacha's home) Babar: This is it. Pacha's village. Franklin: would you like us to meet your family, Pacha? Pacha: Sure, Franklin. Tipo: Mom! Mom! I think I'm still growing! Measure me again! Chicha: All right, Tipo. Stand still and let's see. Chaca: Mom, you and I both know that it's impossible for him... to have grown in the last five minutes. Isn't it? Chicha: (gasps in excitement) Look how much you've grown. Chaca: What? Tipo, get out of the way. It's my turn again. Measure me. Tipo: Dad's home. (The children runs to Pacha) Pacha: (smiles) Hey! (laughs) Come here. (Chicha stands up and smiles) Tipo: Dad! I ate a bug today! Pacha: Oh! Was Mom baking again? Don't tell her I said that. Chicha: I heard that. Franklin: I am Franklin. And these are my friends and family. Chicha: Okay, everybody, move aside. Lady with a baby comin' through. (kisses Pacha) Tipo: Dad! Dad! Dad! Look at how big I am. Chicha: We were all measured today. Pacha: Oh. Tipo: I'm going through a growth spurt. I'm as big as you were when you were me. Pacha: Mm-hmm. Sure are. Chaca: That's not as impressive as my loose tooth. See? Chicha: Okay, okay, you two. Our deal was that you could stay awake until Daddy came home. Now say good night. Children: Dad, do we have to? (gives him the sad face with their big sad eyes) (Franklin and friends look puzzled but feel sorry) Pacha: No, you two can stay up. We're just gonna be sittin' here tellin' each other how much we love each other. Right, honey? Children: Ugh! Good night. (runs to bed) Chicha: So, what did the emperor want? Pacha: You know what? He couldn't see me. Chicha: Couldn't see you? Why not? Pacha: I don't know. Chicha: Well... Well, that's just rude. Pacha: Well, he is the emperor. I'm sure he's busy. Chicha: No, no, no, no. No. Emperor or no emperor, it's called common courtesy. Chicha: Honey... If that were me, I'd march right back there and demand to see him, and you know I would. Pacha: Sweetie, sweetie, think of the baby. Chicha: Pacha, I'm fine. This baby's not coming for a while, but even if it was... I'd give that guy a piece of my mind. That kind of behavior just-just... I gotta go wash something. (Pacha looks at the carved llama on the doorway and then Chicha washing the dishes) Chicha: Pacha? You okay? Pacha: Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm just a little tired from the trip. Um, I'm gonna go put Misty away. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts